Zelda: Hero's of Hyrule
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: What if Link had a brother? Who also has the fate of Saving Hyrule but was bounded to a different Destiny Link x Zelda, Telma x OC
1. Chapter 1

Zelda Hero's of Hyrule

What if Link had a brother? Who also has the fate of Saving Hyrule but was bounded to a different Destiny Link x Zelda, Telma x OC

Prologue

A dark power is sweeping over denizens of the twilight realm,banished long ago by the three goddesses, bold the land withen thier grip. This Twilight belongs in another realm,one where people are doomed to suffer. Light and Darkness cannot be together. Darkness cannot rule light.A mysterious mirror awaits in the desert keep. To match the king of Twilight, mysterious power must be found but it was locked away by light spirits. That is the tale I been told.

There was once a kingdom called Hyrule. In the mist of the kingdom was Hyrule castle, home to a beautiful Princess. However this Kingdom was overtaken by the king that rules the Twilight. Also it became mired in darkness and full of lost souls.

Yet

The same day, the Twilight had lost it's true ruler.

The only hope that Hyrule and Twilight can be saved is the destiny of two brothers.

Yet

Nether knows that they are brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda Hero's of Hyrule  
Chapter 1 Ordon Village

Ordon Village was down south of was home to farmers and country folk. On of them was a sixteen year old boy by the name of worked on the local ranch with his beloved horse he never used to live in used to live in Castle town. That was before his parents died. He grew up being an adventure and by age twelve his discovered the Kingdom of Termina. He returned to Hyrule and lived in Ordon Village. In the evernings he goes to Faron spring with Epona and Rusl,a friend of Link's parents and his mentor.

"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs"Rusl said  
"No true sadness is only when it is a true nightmare" Link answered  
"But it's the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight" Rusl replied  
"Yet loneliness in the hour of twilight is a nightmare itself"Link finished  
"But enough talk of sadness...I have a favor to ask of you, Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?" Rusl asked  
Link noded in agreement  
"This does mean going past Castle town" Rusl added

Link tured away from his mentor and thought back to his memory of the night when his father died in the war and how his mother escaped the cross fireof the war only dying in the forest.  
"It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Rusl declared at last.  
Link got up and went over to Epona, pulling on the reins and following his mentor. They got to Link's house when Rusl left him and went to his home with his wife ,Uli, and there son ,Colin. When Link got to his bed someone courts his horse to Ordon Spring

"Hey! Link! You there?" Someone called  
"Urg Fado I was having a good dream"Link answered  
"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" Fado asked  
"Yeah sure" Link replied  
"Hey, where's Epona?"Fado wondered  
(There's only one place where she could of gone) Link thought  
When Link went over to Ordon spring his thought were answered  
Ilia.  
Like Link, Ilia likes Epona too but this has led to problems in the past. Link has wonder if his and Ilia friendship is a good thing  
"Oh, hi, Link.I washed Epona for you!" Ilia blushed when she greated Link  
"There was no point of that, we have work to do" Link muttered  
"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one! Oh, but listen, Link... Could you do something for me?" Ilia asked "  
*Sigh* What is it" Link said  
"Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes? I tried to play it for Epona, but I just can't seem to play it the way you can, Link." Ilia answered

Link went over to the reed and plucked some of then blows into it calling Epona over to him  
"It's such a nice melody...Epona looks happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"Ilia said  
Link got on his horse and rode over to the he got to Ordon Village he was greated by Colin  
"Oh... Hi, Link. I'm making you a fishing rod, y'know! All I have left to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing!" Colin said  
"Great Shall I pick it up tomorrow?" Link asked  
"Yeah I just need to finish painting it today... Then I need my dad to look it over...My dad, he always has to stick his nose in everything, y'know..."Colin answered

Link couldn't hold back his laughter,neither could said good byes to his friend and rode to Ordon ranch  
"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say." Fado told Link  
"It's fine" Link replied back  
"Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?" Fado asked  
"Yeah sure" Link answered.

Sometime later Link herds the confluence of goats into the barn  
"Link, Epona... Much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."Fado said with joy  
"Thank you"Link thanked  
Link said his good byes to Fado and rode Epona back he was at his house he drifted into a peaceful sleep


End file.
